Undertale: the First and Last Human
by Noval25
Summary: This story has nothing to do with the other Undertale series I'm doing, but both Frisk and Chara are still females, but Chara will be able to do things not possible before.
1. The meeting

**Just to let you all know, this story has nothing to do with the other Undertale I'm working on, this is a bit from another person on Tumblr, ****go check it out, it's pretty good; please enjoy.**

* * *

The story starts as it always has, our main protagonist, Frisk, falling into the Underground, but what they didn't realize is that they awakened someone. "W-What happened?" they looked at their hands "what? Impossible, our plan, failed". This person was a spirit dressed in a green sweater with a yellow line.

The person that fell stood up as the spirit looked in shock. The human rubbed their head, looking up, seeing where they fell into. They went off to the next room as the spirit followed. The human ran into a little flower "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey, the flower".

Later, after Toriel dealt with Flowey, she led the human through the ruins as Chara followed confused. "Wait, mom, what's going on here? Where's Dad, where's As-" they reached out but faded through her "w-what?". "The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys". "One must solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them".

The spirit looked around the catacombs "hmm, it all looks the same as before, how long have I been asleep?". The spirit saw the human looking at them, they looked around "can you, see me?" the human nodded "… perfect".

The human looked at the sign "can you read that?" "no" they looked down. "Okay, I'll help; it says, Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road". They continued to the dummy room "when you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight". "strike up a friendly conversation and I will come to resolve the issue" "that's strange, monsters didn't fight me unless I started it".

After finishing up the other puzzles, they came to the end of the corridor. "Please remain here my child, it's dangerous to explore around here" Toriel gave them a cell phone. "If you need anything, just call" "wait, why does that look like my old cell phone" Toriel left.

The Human was sitting by the column, waiting for Toriel. "You know, it might take a long while until she gets back, you also might starve". "C'mon, let's explore" the human stood as they and Chara left, as they got a call from Toriel "you haven't left the room have you?" as the human got worried "man, she was never this worried before". "By the way, what's your name? I'm Frisk" "why should I? I barely even know you" Frisk sulked "… It's Chara".


	2. Toriel

Frisk and Chara travelled through the corridors as they made it to a big tree. "Oh, my child, you're here, are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine". "Whew, thank goodness, here, let me lead you to my home" Toriel led them to her house. "Wait, this isn't right?" "Huh?" "This is not my house; it wasn't in the ruins". Here, let me lead you to your room, I'm sure you'll enjoy living here" Toriel said with a warming smile. She led Frisk to their room "I hope you enjoy your stay here" as she pats your head. When she smells something "do you smell something burning-, Oh no, the pie!" Toriel raced off as Frisk went into the room.

Frisk laid down in a bed "wow, this is so comfy" they said as Chara sat in the other bed. "None of this makes sense" As Frisk looked at Chara "this is not home, even though, it may look like it, it doesn't make any sense". "Hey, don't worry, I'll sure everything will make sense later on" "hmm, I guess your right; say I got a question, how did you-?" before Chara could ask, Frisk was fast asleep. "Hmph, these things must be comfortable" Chara just watched Frisk, when Toriel came in, setting down a piece of pie, but also putting down a chocolate bar as she cried a bit "… mom".

Frisk finally woke up "well, look who's finally awake" "morning, how long was I sleep?" "3 days". "Wha?" "Oh yeah, and while you were asleep, Toriel left" "w-w-what, this doesn't make anything, I didn't even feel like I slept for that long, how could this happen to me". Chara tried to keep it in, but let out a big laugh "I was kidding, nothing like that happened, you really believe a lot of things, don't you?" "hmph" Frisk gave an angry frowning face as Chara chuckled a bit "that face looks ridiculous on you" as they both laughed.

Frisk and Chara walked down the hallway "I know many things are different here" Chara thought "and everything's kind of weird, but this human, is the weirdest of all". "Because strangely enough, they have died sometimes". "I don't know what it could be, but when they die, they seem to come back from a certain point" "ugh, this is so confusing".

"Uh, Chara?" "Hm, what?" "you are a ghost, right?" "Last time I checked". "Well, do have, like, supernatural powers" "hm, no, I don't think so". "Then try one" "wait, what, like what?" "possess me" Frisk said opening their arms "what, no!". "What's wrong?" "Nothing, it just seems, weird" "well, you don't have to if you don't want to". "Hmm, fine I'll do it" Chara went into Frisk's body as they entered the next room. "Oh, hello my child is there something you need" Frisk turned to look at Toriel as their eyes were shown to be red.

"Oh, my child, I didn't know you could open your eyes?" "Oh, uh, yeah, just something I do here and there, at different times". "Oh, okay, it's just that it kind of reminds of… never mind" "uh, okay, I'm just going to go to the kitchen" "okay, try not to hurt yourself".

Chara looked at themselves, seeing that they were in Frisk's body. Chara sighed, "this is so weird" "your telling me" Chara looked seeing that Frisk is a soul "it's kind of weird being like this" "uh, yeah, you get used to it". "So, do you want your body back?" asked Chara "uh, no, you can keep going for a while".

Chara walked up to Toriel, hello my child how may I help you?" "uh, yes, where are we exactly?". "Why, you are home my child" "no, I mean-, never mind, I just, want to go home" "Oh, um, maybe you would like to read about snails, I've read a lot of about them". "Mom, I'm not dumb, is there a way out?" Toriel turned away as she stood up "excuse me, I need to check on something" Toriel ran off.

"W-Where is she going?" said Frisk "Don't know, she seemed to head down the stairs" Chara said. Frisk took control of their body again as they ran after Toriel. They finally catched up with her as she stood a little worried, Frisk moved closer "you shouldn't be here my child, just go back to your room, I need to take care of something".

Toriel went off as Frisk and Chara kept following as they came to a large door. Toriel sighed "this is doorway into the underground, what you saw before was just the corridor". "But you should know, if you leave this place, they, Asgore, will kill you, that's why I'm destroying this, preventing anyone from exiting again". Chara looked at the door in shock "I-I know this place, where As-". "wait, you can't do this" Frisk said breaking Chara's trance "I can't just stay here forever" "then prove to me" "huh?".

"Prove to me you can survive the underground" Toriel said as she summoned fire magic. "please, Toriel, we don't have to do this" "I'm sorry my child". Toriel blasted a fire ball at Frisk blowing them back, but they got back up "please my child, just go back to your room". A barrage of fire was blasted, Chara took over Frisk body and dodged the attacks "mom, please" Chara said crying causing Toriel to also tear up. Another barrage was fired, hitting Chara as she fell to the ground, the fire blast came at them, but it moved away from them, missing at a mile.

Toriel looked worried "Chara, let me take care of this". Frisk took over as they walked forward, Toriel fired again as they moved around them. "please, don't make me do this, we can live happily, no worries of being harmed". Frisk ran up to her and gave her a hug, Toriel's fire went down as she hugged them back "you know I would never hurt you".

Toriel healed them "I'm sorry, I know if you stayed here, you wouldn't be comfortable". "please, be safe out there, I wish the best for you" Toriel said giving you one more hug and giving you another piece of pumpkin pie. "Let my fire keep you safe" Toriel said as little swarms of Toriel's fire entered Frisk and Chara's soul. "Be safe my child, you really do remind me of my last child" Toriel said as Chara took control of Frisk soul and hugged Toriel one last time "goodbye mom".

Toriel left as Frisk and Chara left the corridors as they ran into Flowey again. "heh, clever, very clever, you chose not to kill anyone, but don't worry, I'm sure your sins will get to you, one day". "So, I wish you both the best of luck, and hope to see you again" "wait, he can see both of us?" said Chara as Flowey made a crazy face and laughed as he left. "C'mon, let's get out of here" Chara said as they opened the door, entering the underground.

_**Undertale**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic, I will be making more of Undertale and I'm still working on the Undertale: after story and FriskXUndyne story, if none of you have seen them. Check out the other stories I've made, and please, give your best opinions on it, it means a lot to me. See ya.**


End file.
